Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band
by A Beatle Contest
Summary: "Creo que caíste en el lugar adecuado", aseguró él, con una triste sonrisa de lado. "Aquí somos todos solitarios, pobres diablos, ¿sabes?". EdwardxBella. AU. TH. Pequeño modelo de oneshot para A Beatle Contest.


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band  
**Nombre de la Autora: **LadyCornamenta.  
**Pareja: **Edward&Bella.  
**Número de palabras: **2,017.  
**Rating/Advertencias: **K+. Fluff.

…

**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

___«_You are such a lovely _audience; we'd like to take you home with us__»_

…

Tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos dentro de mí que me conducían voluntariamente. Ira. Despecho. Tristeza. Desagrado. Todo junto, o quizás ninguno de ellos. Era una constante sensación de tener mi corazón dentro de una coctelera, moviéndolo de aquí para allá insesantemente y haciendo que todo se entremezclara, sin dejarme percibir con claridad qué me sucedía.

Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Quería patear a James en su orgullo por haberme engañado. Quería hacer tantas cosas que no podía hacer nada más que caminar, hundida dentro de mi abrigo y con la cabeza gacha. No hacía más que observar mis zapatos mojados por la lluvia, mientras mi camino continuaba a grandes zancadas, bajo la suave cortina de agua que caía desde el cielo encapotado.

Las calles de la ciudad de Seattle se encontraban escasamente transitadas, haciendo una tarde de domingo y un horrible clima frío y de lluvia la combinación perfecta para quedarse bajo techo. Yo seguía andando, sin el deseo de llegar a mi casa, sin las intenciones masoquistas de encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Tampoco quería dar explicaciones y tener que utilizar mentiras evasivas para justificar mi mal humor. Me sentía usada, traicionada, extrañamente vulnerable. Quería despejar mi cabeza del dolor y las heridas, buscar un refugio que no fuese mi propia miseria.

Hacía frío y me pareció bien coger algo para beber. Pensé en un café, pero pronto esa idea fue reemplazada por la necesidad de algo un poco más fuerte. Caminando por la primera avenida, no tuve que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para encontrar un pequeño bar. Me llamó la atención la música sonando desde adentro y decidí que era un buen lugar para ingresar, a pesar del aspecto descuidado. No todos los domingos uno podía encontrar un lugar que, para variar, tuviese un poco de energía y sonidos fuertes. No escuchar mis propios pensamientos era una buena idea en aquel momento.

El lugar estaba en una extraña penumbra generada por luces anaranjadas, que chocaban contra la madera y daban un aire cálido, pero que también dejaban a la vista el descuidado techo y el raído suelo. Una larga barra se extendía en un costado, rodeada también de algunas pequeñas mesas ubicadas irregularmente. En una parte separada por una simple escalerilla en desnivel, había un pequeño escenario y, al posar mi vista en él, me di cuenta que no era sólo música lo que sonaba, sino una banda en vivo. Eran cuatro muchachos, tocando sus instrumentos y con el aspecto de ser unos meros principiantes. Pasé mi vista distraídamente por allí y mis ojos se quedaron prendados al joven de voz dulce y melancólica. De sus carnosos labios borbotaban frases de una vieja canción de Radiohead, mientras la música seguía sonando, fuerte y levemente distorsionada.

Mi celular vibró dentro de mi bolsillo. Lo saqué con poco cuidado y observé la pantalla: cuatro llamadas perdidas, tres de James y una de Alice. Ignoré a ambos, apagando el aparato y guardándolo en mi bolso. No estaba con ánimos de hablar con nadie. Simplemente quería dejar todos mis problemas donde no pudiera verlos, aunque tan sólo fuera por unas pocas horas.

Me ubiqué en uno de los taburetes y pedí una cerveza al encargado de la barra, mientras la canción que sonaba era sucedida por otra un poco más depresiva y tranquila. Sintiéndome pacíficamente miserable, me quedé observando al cantante, cuyos cabellos cobrizos brillaban bajo las mortecinas luces del escenario. Parecía sentir cada palabra que cantaba, cada línea que dejaba huir en suspiros pesados, como si estuviera murmurándolas para sí mismo. Su expresión torturada, sus párpados decaídos…

Apuré un trago de cerveza y me quedé allí, sintiendo un vacío extraño en mi pecho. La música me estaba dando unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no podía moverme de mi lugar, no podía dejar de oír aquella voz, acompañada en una buena sincronía con la melodía lenta de los instrumentos. De alguna forma retorcida, me hacía sentir bien.

Cuando la canción acabó, una serie de bastos aplausos se extendió entre algunos de los miembros del público, carentes de entusiasmo. No era como los grandes conciertos, donde la gente se pisaba y victoreaba, o se movía frenéticamente al ritmo de la música; allí las personas parecían ajenas a su ambiente, perdidas en sus propios pensamientos. Solitarias y sombrías; parte de un nada que, de cualquier forma, no estaba interesados en compartir.

Extrañamente, me sentí parte de ellos. Había un aura depresiva que me invitaba a quedarme allí por un buen rato.

—Una cerveza, por favor.

La voz de terciopelo a mi lado me hizo volverme de forma involuntaria. El muchacho que había estado cantando minutos antes se encontraba a mi lado, sentado sobre uno de los altos taburetes de madera. Cuando me quedé observándolo, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Eran verdes, de una tonalidad maravillosa, pero extrañamente opacos. Se quedó mirándome con una expresión neutral.

—Buen espectáculo —comenté.

Él sonrió suavemente de lado, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Gracias.

Se giró un poco cuando respondió. Traía unos tejanos y una playera de los Beatles, oculta debajo de una camisa abierta; una chaqueta descansando sobre su rodilla flexionada. Pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello antes de preguntar:

—No vienes seguido aquí, ¿cierto?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza, dándole un trago a mi cerveza por la simple necesidad de hacer algo con mis manos. La amargura me pareció un buen complemento para mi estado.

—Necesitaba un lugar donde ahogar mis penas —acepté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Creo que caíste en el lugar adecuado —aseguró él, con una triste sonrisa de lado—. Aquí somos todos solitarios, pobres diablos, ¿sabes?

Algo en su expresión me dijo que no era necesario preguntar el por qué. Todo en aquel lugar estaba rodeado por un aura depresiva que invitaba a hundirse en las propias penas, a quedarse allí disfrutando de ser dejado en soledad, con la única compañía de la miseria. Incluso sus bonitos ojos tenían una expresión torturada, como si su alegría estuviera en algún lugar mejor y lejos de allí. Sus pálidos rasgos eran un retrato perfecto de la desesperanza, algo expresado mucho más allá de las palabras. Era difícil explicarlo, pero sólo su rostro me generaba unas grandes ganas de llorar; era dolorosamente hermoso, como una buena canción de dramática poesía.

—¿Hace mucho que tocas con la banda aquí? —pregunté.

Él se quedó observando hacia el frente, con una expresión calma.

—Tocamos para matar el tiempo —explicó—. No somos una verdadera banda. Nos conocimos aquí.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió, regalándome otra de esas expresiones tristes que me recordaban a una sonrisa. El pecho se me oprimía de sólo verlo.

—Tocáis muy bien —reconocí—. Y tú tienes una voz maravillosa, tan melancólica y suave. Dan ganas de quedarse escuchando por horas.

Él se acercó, levemente confidente. Pude ver con claridad sus pestañas claras y largas.

—¿Te confieso algo? —hizo una pausa—. Tú eres el mejor público que hemos tenido por aquí.

Me sonrojé levemente, despegando mis ojos de los de él, que seguían serios y tranquilos.

—¿Pasas mucho tiempo en este bar? —inquirí casualmente, echándole una mirada de soslayo.

Esa sonrisa cansada hizo una nueva aparición en su rostro, que parecía tallado en fino mármol.

—¿Es tan obvio?

Le devolví una expresión condescendiente, con un intento de sonrisa.

—Creo que sí.

Hablamos lo justo y necesario, compartiendo otra cerveza. Su nombre era Edward Cullen y tenía veinte años. No supe mucho más de él en aquel momento, ya que nuestra conversación se limitó a la historia de aquella pequeña banda que había formado con otros muchachos del bar. Según Edward, su única motivación para seguir allí era su pasión por la música, su gusto por exteriorizar todo aquello que sentía por medio de sus canciones. Al resto de los muchachos que tocaban con él les sucedía algo similar: se encontraban solos, perdidos y con deseos de formar parte de algo, de pertenecer a algún lugar. Aquel pequeño bar ubicado a media manzana, opacado por los reflectores de los grandes pubs de moda, se había convertido en su pequeño lugar, en su centro de reunión consigo mismos.

—Me hace bien estar aquí —confesó él.

Y lo entendía. Desde que había llegado allí, mis problemas habían seguido su curso hacia otro lugar, dejándome un momento para disfrutar de mi soledad. Todos mis sentimientos malos habían sido reemplazados por aquel vacío que se volvía confortable mientras escuchaba las viejas y depresivas canciones de algunas bandas británicas.

—Me gusta estar aquí —reconocí, respondiendo a sus palabras y paseando mis manos distraídamente por el mostrador de madera—. Es tan tranquilo y… especial.

—Bienvenida al club —me susurró, con una casta expresión desanimada.

El tiempo pasó rápido allí y el verdadero vacío se sintió dentro de mi pecho cuando Edward se puso de pie, con claras intenciones de abandonar el lugar. Dirigí hacia él mi mirada desesperada, poco deseosa de tener que despedirme de él. Era una persona tan agradable, tan misteriosa; un sorprendente bálsamo para todos mis sentimientos de ira y desesperación.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Tengo que ir al trabajo.

—¿Dónde trabajas?

—Una cafetería en la tercera avenida.

Sonreí tenuemente en su dirección, mientras él se ponía su chaqueta.

—Bueno… creo que no puedo llegar a mi casa medio ebria —admití, echándole una rápida mirada a las tres botellas vacías de cerveza—. No me vendría mal una taza de café.

Él entendió mi indirecta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Su tacto era suave y confortable. Me gustaba la sensación de sus dedos alrededor de los míos. Por un momento me imaginé cómo serían sus labios sobre mi boca, cómo se sentiría su cabello entre mis dedos; pero, sobre todo, me pregunté si él podría sentir algo con aquel contacto. Sus ojos parecían ser una invitación a alejarse; estaba tan rodeado de ese aura de soledad que me pregunté si, en realidad, era presa de un desamor o simplemente era su naturaleza.

Mis pies fueron más rápidos que mi mente y acerqué su cuerpo al mío. Los ojos de Edward me observaron con atención y no sentí repelencia alguna cuando mi rostro se acercó al de él, permitiéndome sentir intensamente la fragancia masculina que desprendía.

—¿Sentirías algo si te beso? —pregunté suavemente, sin poder evitar el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

—Difícilmente —dijo, pero no se alejó.

Mis labios se apoyaron suavemente sobre los suyos, que estaba tan cálidos como sus grandes manos. Moví suavemente mi boca y situé delicadamente mis manos sobre sus prominentes pómulos, dejando una caricia suave con mis pulgares. Había algo dentro de mí que me invitaba a querer curar cualquier cosa que estuviera haciéndole mal. Había algo dentro de mí que me decía a gritos que aquello era un verdadero sentimiento, no todos los que había dejado fuera del bar, que se movían nada sutilmente desde la ira hasta una descabellada sed de venganza.

Era un balance perfecto, incluso cuando éramos dos desconocidos. Era un encuentro de dos almas solitarias que no tenían nada que perder, ninguna cosa en particular para ganar. Una pequeña caricia al alma, que había sido asfixiada suavemente por el enojo y las malas pasadas que la vida nos había deparado.

Edward no dio ningún indicio de deseos de continuar con el pequeño contacto de nuestras bocas cuando estas se separaron, y tan sólo se quedó a mi lado, en silencio, mientras salíamos del bar. Sin embargo, cuando el brillo perlado del cielo nos recibió al dirigirnos al exterior, me pareció percibir en sus ojos un leve destello de algo desconocido, que los hacía aún más bonitos y cautivantes.

Esa fue mi primera visita al bar de los corazones solitarios. Sólo que había hecho que uno de sus más habituales miembros tuviera una buena razón para abandonar el pequeño club. Sobre todo porque él mismo había sido mi propio pasaje a un lugar donde no existía la soledad ni los malos recuerdos, los sentimientos desbordados e idiotas o la necedad de buscar algo que no existía.

Con Edward simplemente podía dejarlo ser.

…

**Hola, hola. Esto no es nada más que un pequeño modelo para el concurso de los Beatles que me he decidido a realizar con ayuda de Mel, y gracias a una genial idea de una escritora americana y mi querida Cindy. Los que hayan leído, sabrán a que me refiero; los que no, pueden encontrar el link para las bases del concurso en mi perfil o en este mismo. La recepción de historias comenzará hoy y las mismas deben respetar un formato más o menos similar a este, sin necesidad de parecidos de temática, pareja o demás. Se recibirán historias hasta dentro de tres semanas, aunque podrán hacerse pequeñas exepciones, dependiendo de los pedidos de los participantes y de la convocatoria que haya… bah, en las bases pueden encontrar toda la información :)**

**Espero participen. Realmente me hace mucha ilusión y me encantaría poder leer cosas que estén relacionadas con las canciones de estos cuatro grandes de la música. **

**¡Saludos para todos!**

**LadyC.**


End file.
